The present disclosure is directed toward a ducting system for use with a hybrid water heater and more particularly to a ducting arrangement that is joined to the water heater for directing air to and from the water heater to/from different locations to decrease energy consumption of the water heater, and/or of the water heater and building system, as well as provide means to minimize impact on the temperature of the conditioned space adjacent to the water heater if this is desired.
In a hybrid water heater system, a heat pump is mounted to a water storage tank of the water heater. A working fluid or refrigerant circulates through the heat pump to heat water that is stored in the tank. More particularly, the heat pump system generally includes an evaporator, compressor, condenser, throttling device, and a fan. The fan directs warm air over the evaporator for transferring heat to the working fluid. The working fluid exits the evaporator in a fluid state in the form of a superheated vapor and/or a high quality vapor mixture. Upon exiting the evaporator, the fluid enters the compressor where the pressure and temperature increase so that the fluid becomes superheated vapor. The superheated vapor then enters the condenser positioned proximate the water storage tank where the heat energy is transferred to the water within the storage tank. As a result of the heat energy transfer, the working fluid/refrigerant turns into a saturated liquid or high quality liquid vapor mixture which travels through the throttling device, and then to the evaporator where the cycle is repeated.
The heat pump water heater typically operates in a closed area that is contained in a conditioned space. To keep the conditioned space warm, the furnace operates when the temperature of the conditioned space drops below a select setting or set point. If the heat energy from the warm ambient air contained in the conditioned space is transferred by the heat pump water heater to the water stored in the tank, the furnace can run more frequently and/or for longer durations to compensate for the temperature loss. Furthermore, the heat pump can undesirably direct cool air into the conditioned space in the winter. Thus, although cool air may be desired in the summer, it is undesirable to direct the cool air from the heat pump in the winter months into the conditioned space.
Furthermore, the hybrid water heater can consume more energy if it is put into an operating mode that functions to heat the water contained in the tank body using a resistive heater like a standard electric water heater. This creates an inefficient heating arrangement. Additionally, the extra power required to run the furnace can cause the occupant to incur greater utility expenses. Accordingly, an alternative arrangement for receiving air to and/or directing air from the hybrid water heater is desired, and also an arrangement that is responsive to seasonal conditions.